


Daunting

by crystalkuria



Category: Free!
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkuria/pseuds/crystalkuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai's always been quiet, and Rin's desperate to make him loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daunting

Ai’s back arches in the pale moonlight that’s seeping into their shared room, the sweat that’s slicking his body glistening. He’s trying desperately to meet Rin’s thrusts, rolling his own hips up gently, trembling underneath the other male. A few minutes ago, they were only in the locker room, pulling their clothes on and preparing to head back to the dorms for the night. And they’re both trying so hard to be quiet, but with the sound of Rin’s balls slapping against Ai’s ass, and the bed creaking beneath both their weights and movements, the idea seems impossible.

Ai’s naturally quiet, despite his loud demeanor. Rin never would have expected that - he’d thought that Ai would moan louder than anyone ever had, and that they’d forever have problems with their teammates. But now that he’s gotten used to the silence that Ai gives him, he feels selfish, because he wants more. He wants Ai to cry out, to become so desperate that he forgets that there are people asleep, so loud that he needs to cover his mouth.

“God, fucking _look_ at you,” Rin groans, pulling back slightly before slamming back in again.

Ai’s jaw falls slack and his eyes clench shut. He’s gripping at the sheets, his cock bouncing with each and every one of Rin’s sharp thrusts. Rin frowns when Ai doesn’t make a sound in response. Not even a little whimper. He sighs, quickly moving to hover over the other male, before reaching down and throwing one of Ai’s slender legs over his shoulder. The silver-haired boy’s eyes snap open at that, the feeling of Rin so deep overwhelming him, and then a little fucking _whine_ escapes his lips.

But it’s not enough.

Rin’s hit his prostate, he’s sure, but he feels like there’s something more that he has to do. 

Maybe that something will get Ai to make a sound.

Rin leans forward, nuzzling his face in the curve of Ai’s neck, making sure that his warm breath fogs over the sensitive area of skin. Ai thrusts his hips up in reply, and Rin can just barely hear the beginning of a tiny mewl. But then it’s gone, and Rin’s left both disappointed and wondering what else he could possibly fucking do.

“Matsuoka-Senpai,” Ai says, breathless.

He brings his arms to wrap around the other male’s neck, pulling Rin even closer.

“ _Rin,_ ” he corrects Ai with a little nip to his neck.

“Rin,” Ai repeats.

“I….I-I want to try something.”

And Rin’s mind begins racing, because what the actual fuck would Ai want to try, but he’s also sort of looking forward to something new. His heart speeds up with excitement, and he pulls away just a little, enough so their gazes connect. He smiles wide, giving Ai a quick peck on the lips and a tiny nod.

“Rin,” he murmurs.

He looks suddenly nervous, blue eyes reflecting the moonlight. He glances away for a split-second, trying to get the words off the tip of his tongue and out of his mouth. Sure, Rin’s always seemed open to try new things, but would he really want to try this?

“Baby,” Rin sighs.

He gives Ai another kiss - this time on the very tip of the other male’s nose - before flashing him another smile.

“Just tell me.”

“Rin,” Ai begins again.

He takes a deep breath, his heart pounding in his ears.

“I want you to choke me.”

And to Ai’s surprise, Rin doesn’t pull away in disgust. His smile fades away, but as soon as he sees the insecurity flash in Ai’s blue eyes, he plasters it back on, and sucks it up for the one he loves.

“You’re into that?”

Ai nods at that, visibly calming down.

“I’ll do it,” Rin tells him.

“But is there anything I should know?”

***

After a brief discussion on the topic, they got back into it.

And fuck, was Rin in heaven.

Ai was crying out, his whole body trembling as he mewled out little encouragements. His toes were curling once again as Rin fucking pounded him, fingers curled tightly around Ai’s throat as he slammed into the male’s tight ass repeatedly. Ai was desperately gasping in shallow breaths, fighting for air, and Rin was very careful about watching Ai’s expressions - if his face turned too red, or if he said their newfound safeword, Rin would have to let go. It was a hard task, stuck between being cautious about your lover and enjoying the pleasure, but it was undeniably worth it.

“ _Oh,_ ” Ai pleads, his voice slightly raspy.

“Oh, fuck, I- Rin, I-”

The were spots in his vision and his lungs were burning, and Rin’s hips were stuttering as said male hit Ai’s prostate over and over again, and Ai was clenching around him, the tight heat pushing Rin closer to the edge. He was driving himself into Ai with everything that he had, the headboard slamming against the wall and leaving a small dent. He was positive that someone must have heard them by now - there was no way that anyone could sleep through noises like this - but that didn’t matter.

“Rin,” Ai says, before murmuring the safeword.

Rin slows down, easing his fingers away from Ai’s throat. He watches as the other male gasps, slowly jerking his hips up, before grabbing Rin’s wrist and returning it back to where it had been.

“Choke me,” Ai whimpers.

“Please, Rin, _choke me._ ”

Rin’s maroon gaze lights up, and he nods slowly. He lovingly returns his grip back to Ai’s throat, continuing the harsh pace he has set, enjoying the way Ai’s still trying to match it. He continues slamming in and out of Ai sharply, grunts and groans falling past his lips. He’s so close, and he can tell that Ai is, too - the way he’s silently sobbing, practically begging for release, and Rin has half a mind to pull out, grab his phone, and take a picture.

But he’d rather do anything than leave, so he stays put.

Ai’s watching him, blue eyes watery with withheld tears, so _fucking_ close.

“Please, I-”

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?”

“Rin, _please,_ ” Ai begs, the way his lungs ache making him want to cry.  


He loves it.

He _needs_ it.

“Yeah?”

“God, fuck me, _Rin,_ ” he cries out.

Something clenches in his stomach, and when Rin gives one final thrust, Ai knows he’s fucking done. He keens as his orgasm rushes over him, like a wave overpowering him and taking him far under, and all he can do is gasp for air and let himself go with the tide. As soon as Ai clenches around him, even tighter than before, Rin lets go of Ai’s throat, and comes.

It's a relief that's breathtaking, and leaves him panting and sweaty, aching when he finally comes down from his high. Come leaks out of Ai's entrance after Rin pulls away.

A sticky white mess is left on Ai’s chest, and after Ai finally calms down - he keeps gasping, his thighs trembling and his hips giving soft jerks upwards - he watches with cloudy blue eyes as Rin leans forward, licking up Ai’s come from on his chest. Rin savors the taste, quickly darting up to press a kiss to Ai's soft lips.

“Rin,” Ai murmurs.

Rin flashes a sharp smile, his mouth moving before his mind.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

Ai hums, a sleepy smile curving onto his lips. He shifts so that he’s lying on his side, and Rin pulls away so he can lay right beside him. The bed’s warm, and they’re both tired, and everything’s just so right and peaceful.

Calming.

“Did - did I do okay?”

To be honest, Rin’s nervous.

He’s never done anything like that before, and he’d just learned about it that night. But he’d do anything to ensure that Ai was comfortable and happy, and if he couldn’t even do that, then he wouldn’t know how to live with himself.

“That was perfect, Rin,” Ai laughs softly.

He leans forward, cupping Rin’s face delicately and nuzzling their noses together.

“I love you a whole lot,” Rin mumbles.

“I always have.”

Ai’s heart swells with love at those words, and he can’t help when his face heats up. He smiles, slightly wider this time, and lets his eyes close.

“I know,” he murmurs in response.

“I’ve always loved you too.”


End file.
